Active air springs are used extensively in a wide range of industrial applications, but are mainly in transportation applications. Such “transportation applications” include, but are not limited to, use in passenger cars, vans, light trucks, commercial trucks, military vehicles, railroad locomotives and vehicles, military and commercial aircraft (airplanes), off-road or off-highway vehicles, farming equipment, construction equipment, mining equipment and vehicles, and other power-driven systems.
A modern active air spring system, also called smart air spring or air spring level unit (ASLU) may require the individual functions of an air spring, a height sensor, a gas pressure sensing device, a pneumatic valve, and electronics that control the active air spring. The main function of a smart and active air spring is to actively adapt and to optimize the physical properties of the air spring, for example including the working height and the damping specifications, to enhance its performances while the operation conditions are changing.
DE 10 2006 017 275 A1 and EP 1845278 A1 describe an air spring having an integrated positioning device, wherein the distance between two parts of the air spring can be measured by an analogue proximity sensor. Commonly used proximity sensors are, for example, based on an ultrasonic measurement principle which is very sensitive in noisy and vibrating environments, as the acoustic noise and the ultrasonic measurement principle are based on the same physical principle, i.e. sound propagation. These pneumatic air springs have an integrated height measuring device, a pressure chamber or an inner chamber. The exterior of the inner chamber is aligned in the analog proximity sensor and a metal plate is arranged opposite to the interior of the proximity sensor. The proximity sensor and the metal plate are formed pre-adjustable to each other.
DE 10 2008 064 647 A1 describes an air spring for a vehicle having a measuring device, which measuring device may transmit data and energy via predetermined and fixed distance contactless. This pneumatic cushioning equipment has a base unit which has a pressure source and a valve unit which has an air supply made of non-metallic material, particularly plastic. A switching valve of the base unit is provided between the pressure source and appropriate valve unit of the arranged air supply.
EP 2 366 972 and U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2012/0056616 A1 describe a sensor device for height measurement in an air spring and a corresponding method allowing determining changes in a working stroke of the air spring. These publications more specifically disclose a sensor device for a height measurement, comprising: a transceiving coil arrangement including at least one transceiving coil; a transmitting drive unit; a receiver unit; a reference coil arrangement; and a reference control unit, wherein the transceiving coil arrangement is coupled to both the transmitting drive circuit and the receiver unit, wherein the reference control unit is coupled to the reference coil arrangement, wherein the reference coil arrangement is movably positioned with respect to the transceiving coil arrangement, wherein the drive unit is adapted to drive the transceiving coil arrangement with an AC power signal of a predetermined duration for generating a magnetic field, wherein the reference control unit is adapted for accumulating energy out of the generated magnetic field and for generating a reference signal based on an amount of the accumulated energy, and wherein the receiver unit is adapted for receiving the reference signal and for outputting a signal for determining a distance between the transceiving coil arrangement and the reference coil arrangement based on at least one out of a group, the group consisting of the reference signal and the duration of the AC power signal.